Lost Soul
by SuperSkye
Summary: A spartan named Destiny, now healed, will contribute her strength and mind against the covenant.Chpt.3 up.Destiny reunites with MC and others.
1. Return

Chapter 1  
This is a story of a spartan named Destiny.  
I'll have to change some things around to fit her story in, meaning i'll have to alter some of the things that really happened in the game/book w/e. I hope you all don't mind!

---------------------

At the age of six, she too was taken by total strangers from her family, she would never see her home again, but she wasn't alone, many children of her age were taken as well.   
The very day she would never forget, is when she was told by Dr. Halsey that she would never, ever, see her family again, never see her home, and never see her friends.   
She would save humanity from a growing threat as well as the other children surrounding her. This was told in a large auditorium, no one cried, not a single soul spoke, lips quivered, but not a tear dropped, and then, for years they trained, and trained more.   
Her physical strength increased, she learned more than ever by an AI named Deja, her teacher. Finally in her early teen years, her body was altered.   
Biochemical's had been injected into her body to increase bone and muscle density, her bones were almost impossible to break, extreme memory and thought processes was another advantage the bio-chemicals gave her.   
Many children did not survive the alteration, others were permanently damaged. It was unfortunate for she was one of those one's who couldn't go on to fulfill what they were trained for, her body was too weak, she had to be put on a breathing machine, in case her lungs would give out any minute.  
  
"My name is Destiny, I'm going to tell you my story, what really happened, having this name, it spurred me on to never give up, and it all started when I was lying in the hospital bed..."  
  
A large woman lay in a hospital bed she was easily 6' 8" tall; she had been there for the past five years. She would get her daily baths, her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, with the help of a wheelchair and a few nurses.   
Many times, she found herself sitting up in bed, looking through an album of all her accomplishments, one thing she treasured the most was a picture of all the children of the past, the people who were closest to family. A tear fell on the paper; she whimpered and set her hands over her eyes as she began to weep silently.   
Outside, the moon let its white glow caress her body, she never had the lights on at night; she could see in the dark, with or without the moon. Destiny, had an urge to rip out all intervenes needles from her body, but in her weak, pathetic state, she would probably die.   
Weak.  
Pathetic.   
Destiny was no longer crying but shaking with fury, she would never have the glory in fighting against a real enemy. Regaining her composure, she sat back, relaxed and took a deep breath, she had to believe in order to survive, maybe luck will keep her alive, yeah, luck.  
  
For several months, Destiny began feeling better.   
There was no really good way to explain how better she was feeling, other than the doctors checked the stabilization of her organs, and all were healthy, a minor bowel problem and her eyes became red, but that was it. Slowly she began to use her muscles again, she learned to walk, and she began taking morning jogs.   
Doctors conclude that she was a slow healer to the chemicals, while the other surviving Spartans healed in a month or two, it took her five years.   
_And all I did was believe in myself, it is my destiny to become who I was meant to be  
_She told herself over, and over again, the same thing, until a year later, when she was as healthy as a Spartan could be, she could leave.  
  
Walking down the hygienic hallways of the hospital, she kept little attention to her as possible, though that was hard to do.   
Almost seven feet tall, she easily towered over all others heads. People stared, others narrowed their eyes, some knew what she was, others didn't.   
Destiny was classified as a freak, just because of her past, starting at the age of six, and what other Spartans wore, the MJOLNIR armour, claimed to look like Greek warriors, some people showed Spartans respect, others just despised them.   
Destiny ignored all malicious and confused gazes, her ice blue eyes stared straight ahead. She suddenly stopped.   
Dr.Halsey, she was there, accompanied by another man, he looked familiar...   
_No, I can't talk to them, not now_ Destiny turned into the woman's bathroom, right when Dr. Halsey looked over her shoulder.  
  
Dr. Halsey narrowed her eyes and corrected her glasses, then returned her gaze to the nurse behind the desk   
"ah yes, that patient is just in room fifty-seven." The nurse looked the two over   
"and how do we get there?" asked the man   
"just go down that hallway to your left, and then you'll find it on the right side of the hall." "Thank you." Dr. Halsey pulled Captain Keyes along with her "Never did I think she would make it." She sighed Keyes grunted then smirked "she's a Spartan, I'm not too surprised."   
Dr. Halsey kept silent.  
  
As they strode on past, Destiny poked her head out, finally stepping out she headed at a quick pace towards the exit.   
She held her breath as she went through the doors, she then paused as she saw many soldiers running by, some carrying equipment, others carrying messages for the higher ranking officers. She went back into the hospital and slumped against the wall. It's been five years, she finally just stepped outside the hospital, and she was about to leap into battle with what they call Covenant. She was given information while stuck in the hospital bed.   
Video feed from Spartans helmets, one from Spartan 117, John commonly known as Master Chief.   
Was she ready? Of course! She squelched the thought and went back into the hospital. Summoning the elevator, she stepped inside.   
She was sure people needed the elevator, but never wanted to go in this one with her.  
  
Upon reaching the roof, she saw the pelican sitting on the launch pad.   
There stood a marine guarding it. Destiny walked towards him, he took a step forward to block her passage but paused, looked her over, then stepped back.   
"You are free to go in ma'am." She nodded and stepped inside the Pelican.  
  
Dr. Halsey furiously looked at the doctor "She was here? Than explain why the bed is empty." She growled   
"I'm sorry Dr. Halsey, she really was here I just couldn't tell you what happened to her." the doctor of the hospital shakily replied   
Dr. Halsey stormed out leaving Captain Keyes behind  
  
"Doc-"Keyes went after her   
"Come on, let's go, we'll find her." He hesitated, looked at the bewildered doctor left in the room, he apologized and quickly followed Dr. Halsey   
"With all due respect ma'am, I don't think that outburst was necessary."   
She stopped at the elevator, the doors hissed open they both stepped in.   
"I told the doctors and nurses to keep a close watch on her, Desti-"she paused and corrected herself "Spartan 109 is like a lone wolf. She prefers to be alone, running off when she has the chance."   
Keyes kept his gaze straight as the elevator halted "Do you know why she's like this?"   
Dr. Halsey shook her head slowly "no, but if it goes too far, there could be problems."   
The doors parted and allowed them to continue on their walk to the Pelican   
"You said we would find her, exactly how are we to do that?"   
"She'll come to us." Dr. Halsey replied  
----------------------------------

I'm very pleased with this Halo fic. but please, don't flame me too much. **I don't** have the game for XBOX or PC, all I have are the books, so its not like I have too much to go on.  
Please R & R!  
- Skye


	2. Lone wolf gets her Teeth

Dr. Halsey stepped up into the Pelican, Captain Keyes behind her.   
Keyes had his brow quirked at the Doctors odd remark he decided to not question her further about it.   
Stepping up into the cockpit he strapped himself in and prepared to launch   
"Ready to go Doc?" he said over the comm.   
There was a split second hesitation when her voice briskly answered   
"Yes, whenever you're ready."   
Keyes boosted power to the thrusters, instinctively checking radar, though there wasn't any threat to Reach, at least, not yet.   
While hovering a few more minutes in air, the Pelican began its ascent towards space, its destination: Pillar of Autumn.  
In the back, Dr. Halsey had strapped herself in; normally she would have been sifting through data, but right across from her sat Destiny, Spartan 109.   
She had come to them indeed.   
"You had your thoughts." Dr. Halsey started   
"But I decided to stay." Destiny finished  
"Why would you want to turn your back on-"   
"I wasn't going to, I would set a delay, reasons of my own, but never would I ever back down from what I was to be, I would have found you again after questions have been answered."   
Dr. Halsey looked at Destiny quizzically   
"so, why back so soon?"   
"My questions have not been answered, but they can wait until later, right now there is a more important job at hand."   
"Keyes, route correction."   
"What? Sorry I can't do that."   
"Castle complex. We need to get someone suited up in the MJOLNIR armour."   
There was a pause "Roger that, we must make it quick."  
"Will do."   
The rest of the ride was silent, Halsey went back to looking through data, Destiny rested her eyes  
  
Down below, safely underground, Spartan 109 and Dr. Halsey headed towards a chamber deep in the complex called Castle.   
"Welcome Dr. Halsey, how are you?"   
"Fine, thanks Deja."   
"retinal scan underway, please keep your eye still." Dr. Halsey did as she was told   
"fingerprint scan."   
Halsey set her finger on a pad "Brainwave ID scan." Halsey growled   
"voice pass required."   
"ONI are just getting more and more ridiculous when it comes to security."   
Dr. Halsey grumbled "sorry, match not found."   
Dr. Halsey rolled her eyes "my mistake, re-test Deja."   
"retinal scan underway, please keep your eye still."   
Again, she kept her eye still and followed all steps until   
"Voice pass required."   
"Thy shall not harm."   
There was a few moments then the doors in front of them hissed open   
"come quickly now, we don't have much time."   
Dr. Halsey set quick pace, Destiny was a little on the edge, she hadn't been here for a very long time. Keyes waited for them, high above ground.   
"Here," another set of doors slid open to the firing range "is the MJOLNIR armour; we'll suit you up right away. Please stand on this pad."   
Destiny took a quick look at the armour; it was cool to look at while in a hospital bed, but it was nothing like the real thing.   
"Sorry Destiny, but you'll have to remove all clothing." Dr. Halsey averted her gaze as Destiny did as she was told, she caught some glances from the techs but she gave them the darkest glare, and they quickly looked away.  
Dr. Halsey first started off with a black suit; complicated crisscrossing wires covered it seemed so delicate, if that was the right word.   
The wires were thin, quite small. She wondered the use of it would be, perhaps some sort of protection? Maybe it can concentrate some energy to use as some odd weapon. Nonsense, oh, perhaps this was the suit that increased-  
"this suit increases your speed, it has motion sensors and practically every system in the MJOLNIR can be found here and the panel which will be located on the back of your amour. There is also a shield, similar to Jackals but more advanced."  
Destiny's thoughts had been interrupted, but a question answered. Dr. Halsey called some techs that had been lurking about, probably looking at the MJOLNIR. "Hold it there, that's it, fits in right there... wait, stop, a little to the left, there."   
Dr. Halsey instructed them   
"That piece there fits with that, yeah you got it, very good."   
Overall, it took them a good half hour to get the suit on Destiny.   
"Now," Dr. Halsey smiled up at Destiny "you are almost complete."   
Then, the helmet had slipped onto Destiny's head, opening the back panel, Halsey activated the armour.   
Inside, the biolayer warmed, and changed to the difference between her skin and room temperature.   
The armour, heavy at first suddenly felt light as air.   
"This, is perfect." She replied "Dr. Halsey nodded   
"it will take some getting used to, but I'm sure you'll be just fine."   
She motioned to the doors "lets go."   
Destiny followed Dr. Halsey out, when she emerged to the outside world she got the first taste of everyone's eyes on her.   
This really had some getting used to.

-----------  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. I'm trying my best to stick to the main story line of Halo, though having the three books and I need to get info, its hard to remember which book its in and where LOL.   
Anyway, R&R, I would happily read any ideas you have, and if you want, if you have a halo character, alien or human, I can add them into the story.


	3. A Smile On My Lens

Oh wow, it's been so long since my last update, _VEEEERY_ long indeed. I don't know any plans I had before, so I'm basically starting from scratch. Please have patience, I'm changing things around so get used to it soldiers.

Please bear with me, I'm just getting past a few parts, things will get slow, things will get fast, but I don't want to rush things. Most of the action will be when they reach halo, thats next chapter.

----------------------------------

Dr. Halsey led Destiny to the pelican "We need to get you to the Master Chief."

Destiny was finding it awkward to walk, it wasn't really that hard, but her speed and movements were dramatically increased. She tried to slow down a bit so her legs didn't fly in front of her.

Dr. Halsey noticed how ridiculous Destiny looked "just let yourself walk freely, you'll get used to it."

Stepping up into the Pelican, Keyes went back to the cockpit, powering up the engines "ready to go Dr. Halsey?"

"Ready when you are." Halsey put her hand on Destiny's shoulder as the hatch began to close, turning she went to the cockpit and strapped herself in, leaving Destiny to herself.  
Destiny looked at everything as the hatch began to close, she had a gut feeling this would be one of the last times she sees its beauty.

----------------------------------------------------

The whole time it took for the Pelican to reach the Pillar of Autumn, Destiny was stuck thinking about her fellow Spartans. She was going to see Master Chief; she was going to see everyone. Her chest sank. Not everyone she knew was going to be there. Some had died, she heard about that, and would often think of them. She heard a few clinks and hisses, peering around the cockpit door, she saw they were in the hangar, they had already landed. The pelicans hatch slowly opened, Captain Keyes and Dr. Halsey walked right on out, Destiny hesitated, but followed soon enough.

She caught many glances and stares from the techs. Now she knows what the others must have felt like. She strode up to Dr. Halsey, who had stopped and faced her.  
"Are you coming?" Destiny asked

"No, I'm going back to reach, I have more work to do in CASTLE." She motioned back to the pelican where it was getting more fuel.

Destiny stayed silent for a moment. Dr. Halsey whispered but Destiny had no problems hearing her.  
"Keyes was a bit annoyed," she smiled as she put her glasses back on, the golden chain glittering in the fluorescent lights above "he just came here hours ago and he had to come back down to reach to pick us up, then back up here." She chuckled, "good luck… Destiny, be careful."

It was strange those last few moments. Dr. Halsey was notorious for never calling the Spartans by their real name. The odd time she would, when they were younger she did, but why now? Was this the last time she would see her? Destiny saluted anyway, civilian or not, Destiny would be worthless if it hadn't been for her.

Turning on her heel, Destiny entered the elevator with Keyes. For a few moments the only sound they could hear was the quiet whirring of the elevator. Destiny noticed Keyes fiddling with a pipe, often chewing on the tip. Nervous habit perhaps? When the elevator stopped, Destiny was hesitant to exit as the doors slipped open. Keyes stepped out, the pipe in his pocket Destiny stayed behind, out of view by the elevator consol.

"Captain on deck!" John yelled out, all the Spartans stopped and stood at attention.

Keyes looked at them all and nodded to the Master Chief, "I bring an old friend to you today. Left back on planet reach, she was informed of everything while in the hospital." He looked back at the elevator, the doors began to close. A hand shot out and slapped the doors to a halt.

Destiny's hand shot out and stopped the doors from closing, slowly she stepped out and looked at everyone, behind the polarized lens, her face was beaming, the smile so wide on her face. Though everyone was awestruck; Master Chief made the first move and came over to her, Keyes turned and went back into the elevator. The Spartans would know where he was.

"Master Chief," Destiny did a small hand signal. A signal for a smile, "It's good to see you again."

"Destiny?" Everyone came up to her, hands came over to her shoulders, and every one was exchanging hand signals. Today was a good day; they were reunited with a long, lost Spartan.

It was then, the Pillar of Autumn turned, it wasn't a good sign, and everyone felt it.  
Destiny watched as John called the elevator and went to see what was going on. Destiny went to help everyone else.  
Happy time was just about over. As the elevator came, Destiny picked up a crate that had drifted from the pile. Everyone paused as John asked Cortana of the situation. It was then Keyes came on the line and said he would come back down. John turned to look at everyone, and everyone went back to work.  
Destiny helped secure their gear as others checked weaponry and each other suits.

-----------------------------

Yeah that was a short chapter.  
I'm going to finish off reading book one of Halo: Fall of Reach (again) before I move onto the Flood, then I will continue the story. I'm about halfway so it won't take me too long to finish.  
I was hoping I would get fight scenes in here but I want to wait. So hold tight and come back in about… a week and two days (today is Jan.28th). Reason for prolonged date: I still have two exams, and still have to think of things to happen. Earliest time I might be done is the 2nd of February.  
Super Skye over and out.  
-----------------------  
**Sidenote**:  
**if you like RPing**, I have a **halo RPG** running in my forums, I** will copy and paste what is going on so far (below)**, if you're interested I will send you the link of the forums since I do not know how to get links to actually show up on here.  
**Master Chief is still available.**

-----------------  
Forum posts so far as of Jan. 28th

**_My post_**:  
The war ended five years ago. Us aliens were defeated. That is unacceptible. The prophits were killed, the great light does not shine our victory but the shadow swallows up our loss.  
Not for long.  
All my life I sat back at this worthless planet while the males were out fighting. There is still alot of us, we'll wipe out the humans and their super soldiers, what do they call them, spartans? Well i'll wipe them out, i'll wipe them all out.

The figure laughed out loud, its voice echoed throughout the cold, dark room of metal. The female alien stood to her full height, she turned  
"Get the ships ready! The troops are on the move."  
----------  
Profile  
Name:  
Age: (Opt.)  
Height :( a Spartans or elites avg. height is actually 7' I believe, or close to)  
Appearance:  
Rank: (soldier, commander, Spartan, elite, grunt, hunter, etc.)  
History:  
Other:  
Weapon is not necessary typo? since you can steal them from other ppl and dead bodies

**Master Chief is available for someone to play, though first come first serve** so if you don't get him don't come whining to me.  
---------------

Name: Nita  
Age: 26 in human years  
Height: 6'6"  
Appearance: slender, she kinda holds the form of a female human, though her skin was blue with mottled navy blue from her nose tip to along her back. Her legs are bent back like elites. Armor is oily black with a purple sheen when fluorescent lights glowed upon it and narrower with smoother edges. Her mouth is not in four parts like the elites, but a normal jaw, just a bit elongated. Her claws are also longer; they are black and are often sharpened.

Rank: Alien Leader  
History: Has always been angry that females were unable to fight, now she leads the whole covenant attack (perhaps some others by her side), though humans don't know that.  
Other: She can easily speak English. Her voice is soft when she's calm but when she's angry there is a snarl to it.

_I got myself into this mess, now I'm going to get myself out._  
The female alien looked around, stuck on Earth in a human jail cell, getting captured at a recent mission that failed due to a small grunt ruining their position.  
Beyond the bars were a few human soldiers, though not the ones she was targeting. The one they call Master Chief, the others, the Spartans, that's who she was really after. _Oh just wait, I will get you, I will get you all_  
-----  
**_Arkaz's post_**:  
Name: SPARTAN-051  
Age: Unknown  
Height: 6'9"  
Appearance: Closer to seven feet than six, and encased in gleaming blue MJOLNIR combat armor, Blue-two -- like the rest of the Spartans -- seems to be a creature straight out of a book.  
Rank: Spartan  
History: SPARTAN-051's history is simple. He was trained to kill Covenant, and so he does.  
Other: Blue-two is arguably the fastest Spartan out there.  
Default Weapons: MA5B ASSAULT RIFLE, M6D Pistol, and M9 HE-DP Grenade  
-------  
It was already well into the day; the sun was high, showing off its beauty. No clouds to diminish the sun's magnificence, but, the day was also one of death. Running around like lunatics were the Covenant grunts, yelling out, "Help!" although it was hard to distinguish. Running, they were, because the humans had made a defense against their once-pressing attack. There was no sign of the Elites and thankfully no sign of the Hunters or the Jins, but SPARTAN-051 couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen, and it would happen in soon. Probably, a massive attack with Banshees and Ghosts also in use.

But, until it did, SPARTAN-051 stayed crouched behind a stationed Warthog, reloading his MA5B Assualt Rifle. When the magazine was insterted into the gun, the Spartan went to action. Standing up, and getting a clear view through his helmet, the Spartan fired his weapon at the wild grunts who were firing their Needlers at the air. Fifteen rounds firing every second, and when the Spartan was done, he crouched back down and reloaded once again. All around him, everone on his side was doing the same thing. Most of them were Marines, but there were a couple of Spartans along side. Soon enough, SPARTAN-051 would signal his comrades to join him on the Warthog to drive them back even further.  
-----

**_My post_**:

Nita watched patiently, pacing in her cell. It was when she turned her back for only a few seconds that there was a unearthly crunch. She whirled around to see the two marines on the floor, blood pouring forth from their heads.  
She smirked.  
"Get me out," she whispered "hurry."  
One elite of three in stealth mode, grabbed the keys from the dead marine and unlocked the cell  
"Do I have transport?" she asked as she followed one with two at her flank  
"We have two Jins, though its been hidden, we have to reach it."  
Nita nodded, they moved through the human ship without any opposition, no one knew she was gone.  
Upon reaching outside, some marines yelled out and gunfire went over her head, her stealth system had been broken. She rolled and dove for cover, one elite was hit though the wound was not fatal.  
"Where is it?" Nita hissed  
"Back there." the elite pointed "Yarak'ranamee, go with her, take the other Jin, us two will catch up later."  
"Yes sir." Both Nita and the wounded elite ran for the hidden Jins  
"I don't see them." Nitda ducked behind a turned warthog, immiediatly running out from behind it. I tcould have exploded.  
The wounded Elite whistled, and there was rumbling. From around a tall building came two Jins, charging body masses that consisted of pure muscle and armor.  
They stopped infront of their riders. Nita mounted.  
"Lets move." her Jin charged forward, a screech escaping its throat.  
The two Jins charged over a small incline, Nita's Jin rammed that overturned warthog, which went barreling into a fixed gun implacement and a few soldiers. Bullets fired, but they were melted as they hit the Jins shields.  
She noticed something. She haulted for a split second to see blue in the distance.  
An armoured warrior. Them human warriors of great strength and speed.  
The main battle front was over there, she might as well drop a line and say hello.  
The other elite opened his split mouth, he knew what she was going to do, and he took the lead, while she broke off to the left, she wanted to get behind the grunts and check on the covenant situation first.

**_Payload V's post_**  
Name: Slar  
Age: If he were a human, around 120/140 years old. Hes very old.  
Height 6'9  
Appearance: Slar has evidently been involved in fighting for a long time. While there is no bone damage, and he is as agile as a much younger Elite, his skin is more scar tissue than actual skin. His armour is a navy green colour, and its old, subsequently the sheen no longer exsists. It has been repaired in several places, but the repairs have been done well.  
Rank: Elite

"Chemicals at half life......" Slar droned as he paced the humans lab unmolested. The scientists had fled, and the few that had taken up arms against him were now quite dead. "Those that refuse to take the final step into the next stage of their journey." He snickered slightly at his own musings. There was something aside from the chemicals in this room that refused to continue its journey.

"For there is still energy within them." He began pressing the keys on one of the humans computers, there was infomation that he needed. After a few minutes he found what he needed to know.

"And there is still pain within them." He picked up the two plasma pistols he had lain down on the desk. Outside he could hear the sounds of battle. Invariably the convenant had arisen, again, and was attempting to recapture Nita. While he had a few 'loose ends' to tie up before he finnaly would accept his death, this was slightly more important than his own denied oblivion. He scooped up a few of the chemicals, there was work to be done.

"And there is always pain. I cannot touch it. I cannot ease it. But there is pain."

**_My post_**:  
Nita and her Jin thundered past a few humans, the Jins shields had fallen and were recharging. Five seconds to go.  
The Jin took a few bullet holes but it was not problem, just a minor flesh wound. Stopping on covenant lines, she hopped off, the grunts were happy to see her  
"Good to see you ma'am."  
"Are you ok ma'am?"  
"Let me fix the Jin ma'am."  
Her eyes twitched as she began to get annoyed "focus on the battle and not on me." she snarled. Turning to another female, she nodded "how is the situation?"  
The other female shook her head "not so good. The humans have _them_."  
Nita's expression was passive as she listened  
"they're beating back our forces."  
"and the reinforcements?"  
"they are on their way."  
Nita casually glanced over to see a few spartans race for cover, behind covenant lines. Grabbing a sword, Nita stalked towards them in plain view.  
That was the thing. She was fearless.  
She charged forward, two spartans stood and fired, Nita was hit but she was not down. She ducked and rolled, picking up a M6D pistol, firing it as she ran. It hit one spartan, but they had shields, she didn't.  
Hand to hand combat it was. It was illogical move, she shouldn't have went alone, however, she wanted to protect her forces, keep them alive long enough until the reinforcements came.  
It was when something brushed passed her, a spartan began fighting with an unseen figure, and elite. Nita leapt for the other spartan and slammed her fist into it's helmet, causing its head to snap sideways. The spartan shook its head and looked at her momentarily, it was toying with her.  
She smirked, they weren't made for toying, they were ment for hit and kill.  
The spartans fist lashed out and she sidestepped.  
Hit and kill.  
Her leg swung up just as fast and caught it in the stomach, she dove for it and pushed it back, her sword slicing the spartans side.  
She heard a gasp as she pulled the sword away, she glanced back to see a fist connect with her shoulder.  
Nita felt bones shatter under the sheer strength. She fell to the ground and dropped the sword from the pain. The other spartan was still alive, he would have fought but instead stood and went to get treated, the wound was deep.  
Nita looked up, a spartan stood over her, she hissed and went to kick it before its foot slamed into her skull. A grunt threw himself onto the spartan, more grunts came along "run ma'am, run!"  
Nita stood and went back to the group, looking back to see the grunts on the ground, dead.


End file.
